


Puppies

by failingandhiding



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, fluffy stuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failingandhiding/pseuds/failingandhiding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Prompt; "Someone makes an off hand comment about puppies and now it’s all Belle can think about.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies

A/N: Just a quick one-shot I forgot to upload here, enjoy.

Belle almost fell into her familiar seat in the diner, tired of being jostled and pushed around by the other delighted people around her. Honestly, she didn’t know her and Ruby’s big revealing would really have caused such a reaction, though if she was to admit it, it did make her smile that the townsfolk cared the way they did for them. It made her feel like part of the ‘family’ thing everyone had going on.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched her girlfriend interact with someone, who she quickly identified as Snow- or Mary, or Margaret, she wasn’t quite sure- and felt that warm feeling of contentment flood through her as the taller woman smiled at her old friend, like everything was finally right.

Things had become a little tense between the two for a short period; Snow had sensed something off with her closest companion, and when Red refused to tell her anything, Belle supposed it must have hurt her a little. She felt guilty for contributing for that, but Red had reassured her over and over again that it was temporary, and she was glad to see that it rang true.

It had taken a while for the two to build up the courage to ‘come out’ as Ruby had put it, to their friends, but now that they had, Belle felt a strange weight she didn’t know she carried leave her shoulders. She felt light as a feather. Maybe keeping secrets really was bad for you.

Still a little shaky from sudden nerves that had attacked her during their speech to the diner, the brunette sipped gently from her mystery drink, having learned what would make her fuzzy and what wouldn’t not to long ago.

“I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting that one, Ms French.” Belle started at the sound of Regina’s voice, adrenaline quickly filling her as her former captor sat down beside her almost silently, like a ghost floating on the spot.

Regina was smiling, but Belle didn’t know enough about her to tell if it was sinister or not. She swallowed and looked around for Ruby, who had spotted the two and was waiting them carefully, while still keeping up her conversations with others. Belle was comforted knowing she was there.

“Well,” Belle wasn’t quite sure how to react to the mayor’s presence. “We decided we wanted people to know, so…”

Regina smiled, and Belle was sure this one was genuine, so she returned the gesture, but the Queen spoke before she could defuse the awkwardness that seemed to me surrounding them. “I’m sorry,”

“I know,” Regina seemed relaxed by her reply and suddenly everything was normal between them.

“So can we be expecting puppies anytime soon?” her tone was playful but Belle could swear she heard Red growl quietly as she materialised beside her like mist.

“Hello Regina.” She turned to Belle. “What’re we talking about?”

Grinned at the former princess, Regina, in an act that threw Ruby off completely, winked at Belle. “Nothing at all.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later than night, as Belle lay in bed with Ruby’s arm around her waist, holding her tight against her front, she found she couldn’t stop her mind wandering to her short conversation with Regina in the diner.

Puppies. That’s what she had said. Puppies. As in babies. With Ruby. The thought made Belle smile almost subconsciously, like an instinct, and a surge of excitement to hit her like lightning.

She’d never thought about it before, but now that she was she didn’t know why she hadn’t. It was something you did when you loved someone. She still loved thinking that, almost as much as saying it, but she steadied her mind. Ruby sighed behind her, moving around a little in her sleep before burying her face in Belle’s neck. She always got restless this close to wolfstime.

Wolfstime. Because Ruby was a wolf. Puppies!

Belle wasn’t sure if her own mind was trying to kill her at that moment. All she could think of in her state of half sleepiness was a family with the girl now nuzzling her neck, waking up as she practically heard the gears in Belle’s brain turning. Belle turned her head as her lover opened her eyes, smiling up at her. “Hi,”

“Hi,” Ruby’s voice was slightly raspy from sleep, a tone that Belle loved. “What are you thinking about?”

Belle smiled while Red blinked quickly, trying to wake herself enough to talk. “Nothing, just today,”

Red’s eyes glazed over, barely enough to be noticeable, and Belle knew she was thinking back. The two relaxed into comfortable silence in the warmth of their bed. And this time when Ruby fell back into sleep, Belle soon followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was beginning to become almost obsession, how Belle’s mind would wander now. Hell, she couldn’t even read anymore without her mind straying to her girlfriend with children, their children, and losing her concentration on literature. Not that she was really complaining, losing herself in these daydreams was better than any other adventure a novel could give.

It wasn’t until almost a full two weeks of this that Ruby intervened, taking the book from Belle’s hands after almost an hour of carefully watching her in the library.

Belle woke from her daze and gave the brunette a mock glare. “I was reading that!”

Ruby almost scoffed. “No you weren’t, you’ve been on that same page for over half an hour.” Belle knew she’d been caught, and ducked her head with a blush.

Ruby smiled down at where Belle sat curled up in a chair. “I heard Regina.” She said it so simply; Belle would never have dreamed that they could be talking about what they were talking about. Her jaw unhinged for a moment, before she expertly pulled herself back together and met the eyes watching her.

“W-what?” Belle cursed her brain for choosing this moment to forget her extensive vocabulary, leaving her with only the basics of words.

“I heard Regina,” Ruby repeated, pulling another chair over so she could sit beside Belle. “That is what you’re thinking about, right?” That flash of uncertainty in Red’s eyes caused a sudden pang of hurt to slice into Belle. That uncertainty was far too familiar. Ruby could play confident, but Red never could pull it off.

As soon as Belle nodded her answer, Ruby’s confidence returned to her and she was back on track. “Well I heard her too,” she did an awkward gesture upwards, “wolf hearing. But anyway…” she seemed to lose her train of thought. “Um… yeah I’ve been daydreaming.”

It took Belle a moment to understand the woman’s awkward attempts to speak, but when her seemingly rebelling mind pieced it together, she smiled. “I know you already know, but me too…”

Ruby was fidgeting with the book she had taken, moving it from one hand to another, blushing like a teenager with their first crush. Belle was still at a loss for words, wondering if it were appropriate to take out a thesaurus for help.

It was a few moments later when Ruby spoke again. “Okay… can I just say it?” she didn’t even pause. “I want that, really badly. So badly I can concentrate.” She swallowed and finally looked back up at Belle with shyness in her eyes. “Do you want that too?”

“Yes.” Belle’s reply was instant, almost before Ruby finished the sentence, and was followed by a grin as she pulled herself forward closer to the wolf. “Defiantly, without question.” She brushed her lips to Red’s. “You had any doubt that I would?”

Ruby almost laughed with relief. “No, but I worked myself up, you know.” Belle did know, and she wrapped her arms around Ruby’s neck, climbing almost into her lap to cuddle closer.

They sat in silence before Ruby broke it again. “Remind me to thank Regina… and ask her if she knows a potion to help us with this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> A warm up I did a little while ago and forgot to post, enjoy.


End file.
